


To Never Get Lost With You

by LindaMcGrath



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMcGrath/pseuds/LindaMcGrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt knows it the moment he lays eyes on the Greenie.</p><p>He is different, special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Never Get Lost With You

Newt knows it the moment he lays eyes on the Greenie.

 

He is different. He is special.

 

He looks frail and weak, lying there at the bottom of the box shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight. He's trembling and panting, obviously scared. Rightfully so. It is a frightening thing, to be unaware of who you are and where you are, at the bottom of a cold cage with only unfamiliar faces staring back at you. Newt remembers his own arrival as if it were yesterday. He's glad he came up sooner though, the welcoming committee was smaller back then. It's less daunting.

 

There's obviously more to this boy than meets the eye. Newt sees straight through those first protective layers, beyond the fear and helplessness.

 

The boy looks healthy and strong, with firm shoulders and thighs. He would make a great addition to the Builders, yet his eyes betray he's smart and keen. Such qualities would be wasted on Gally's team. No builder then. He seems curious now that he's settled down a bit. Determination and courage would suit him well... probably do. He'd be a good leader.

 

Newt takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing mind. It's one thing to size a Greenie up upon arrival. It's another to know what they're made of in a handful of heartbeats. He had only witnessed such a thing once or twice in the Glade.   

 

Newt reaches up to his left shoulder and rubs at a bit of skin just under his collarbone.

 

He wonders.

 

Could it be...? 

 

From the bottom of the box the hazel eyes roam about the Gladers, trying to fit the pieces together. His eyes finally settle on Newt’s.

 

There’s no simple way to describe it, to say it. No simple way to explain what he’s experiencing; it feels as if the boy is stripping away all of his protective layers, just like Newt had done moments before. It feels as if the boy is looking straight into his _soul_ , his piercing eyes leaving Newt vulnerable and on edge.

 

Newt can't look away, does not  _want_ to look away. 

 

For a few precious moments, time stops. 

 

He decides to keep a close eye on this one.

 

* * *

 

He's in unknown territory with unfamiliar people, yet what is most unfamiliar to him is himself.

 

He can’t even remember his name.

 

Faces of his past are unrecognisable, memories blurry and details just beyond his grasp.

 

Right now, he is no one.

 

He sighs and looks through the bars of his prison onto the field while letting the sun warm his face; small comforts.

 

Boys are moving about the field, going about their day. Thomas can’t spot the boy he’s looking for.

 

What he's come to realise during his few hours in this strange world, is that he can’t live in the past; he can’t live in a time he does not recall. So he decides to focus on the present, the here, the now.    

 

For the umpteenth time he lets his mind wander.

 

_Who is he?_

 

Thomas doesn't know what to make of it, not yet, but he knows he isn’t alone in his uncertainty. He’d seen the blonde watch him with the same intensity. He’d seen the curiosity, the fascination, the recognition of something _more_. He’s an easy boy to read, at least for Thomas.

 

The blonde is different, special, and Thomas _will_ find out why. 


End file.
